During the use of computers, tablet PCs, mobile phones and other terminal devices, it is often needed to capture screenshots so as to generate images.
In the prior art, during the generation of an image by capturing a screenshot, a general terminal device generates the image according to the screen region selected by a user and enables an image edition function after receiving an image capturing instruction, and during the edition of the image, the terminal device will cache the image formed according to the edition operation into a preset space, and perform a storage operation on the final cached images after an image storage instruction is received.
However, during the procedure of generating images using the above method, all of the images generated by a terminal device according to image capturing instructions will be stored into the same storage space each time, which will lead to the following problems: if a user wants to capture images again after capturing an image and hopes to store the image currently captured, he/she needs to store the image currently captured and quit the current process of image generation, otherwise, the newly captured images will cover the currently captured images, in this way, the steps of capturing images many times by users are complicated, which leads to poor user experience.